Verbotenes Verlangen
by Tebian
Summary: Seth verliebt sich ohne es zu wollen in den jungen Dieb Bakura. Eine Beziehung, die nicht sein darf. Haben die beiden überhaupt eine Chance auf ihr gemeinsames Glück? Lasst euch überraschen.
1. Chapter 1

Nur allein er

Mühsam schleppe ich mich vorwärts.

Trotz meiner Sandalen spüre ich die Hitze des Sandes durch sie hindurch. Es ist unerträglich heiß und trotz des Wassers, das ich bei mir trage, kommt mir der Weg so unendlich lang vor. Der Sand wirbelt um mich herum, versperrt mir die Sicht und erschwert mir den Weg durch die Wüste. Und wofür das alles? Für ihn... nur für ihn, weil er auf mich wartet... weil wir uns verabredet hatten an einem Ort zu treffen in der Niemand es wagen würde hin zu gehen.

Doch ich gehe hin. Ich habe nichts zu befürchten, denn er gab mir ein Versprechen. Er versprach mir die Welt zu zeigen. Mich von meinen göttlichen Pflichten zu befreien und nun soll es soweit sein. Ich habe Gold und Edelsteine dabei, wie er es von mir verlangt hatte. Was ist nur aus mir geworden, dass ich mir von Jemandem etwas sagen lasse?  
Nur er darf es, nur er...

Ich, ein Hohepriester und die rechte Hand des Pharaos, laufe durch einen Sandsturm nur um ihn zu sehen. Und wer ist er? Bakura, ein Dieb! Schamlos, spitzbübisch und völlig respektlos... und doch hatte nur er es geschafft sich in mein Herz zu graben. Er hatte es mir gestohlen und es liegt noch immer in seiner Hand. Mein Herz war aus Eis, mein Blick war kühl und undurchdringlich. Doch all dies schmolz in der Hitze seiner Leidenschaft. Sogar mein Leben in Reichtum gebe ich nun auf, denn alles was ich brauche, ist er! Das weiß ich nun...  
Ich habe sehr lange gebraucht um dies zu begreifen, dass er mir näher steht als jeder andere...

Seit einem Jahr nun kennen wir uns schon. Etwa vor einem Jahr trafen wir uns das erste Mal...  
Und er verzauberte mich! Seine feuerroten Augen... wie sie mich anstarrten werde ich niemals vergessen. Er war noch jung, so voller Elan. Frei und ungebunden jeglicher Pflichten raubte er alles und jeden aus, der ihm über den Weg kam.  
Jemand wie er schert sich nicht um andere, er nimmt sich was er braucht um zu überleben und auch... für seinen Spaß.  
Doch rannte er vor den Soldaten und auch vor mir davon, lachte und spottete über unser Leben, wie wir es führten. Verhöhnte jede Art Regel und jene, die sich auch noch daran hielten. So war Bakura als ich ihn traf...

... und so ist es auch heute noch. An Respektlosigkeit hat er nichts verloren, aber ich respektiere ihn so wie er ist. Auch um dies zu begreifen brauchte ich lange... doch nun weiß ich es... Raubtiere wie Bakura kann man nicht zähmen! Ich will es schon lange nicht mehr. Ich kann ihm nicht alle Glieder brechen nur um ihn bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Ohne seine ewigen Sprünge wäre es nicht mehr Bakura. Er hält sich an nichts, bindet sich an niemanden... und doch...  
ist er bereit sein Leben mit mir zu teilen, mir einen Teil der Freiheit zu übergeben. Ein Leben ohne Regeln.

Er hat mir so vieles beigebracht. Mehr als ich jemals ahnen konnte und durfte.

Während ich weiter laufe, schweifen meine Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm. Ist die Entscheidung richtig? Es ist eine große Veränderung in meinem Leben, eine völlig andere Lebensweise. Ist es wirklich richtig ein neues Leben anzufangen? Ist es nicht noch etwas zu früh... ?  
Ich war mir gestern noch so sicher, doch heute quält es mich. Eine Vorahnung? Wollen mich die Götter abhalten, mich an Bakura zu binden? Ich spüre es schon eine Weile... sie sind erzürnt über mich. Ich habe Sünde begangen... ich bin auf ewig befleckt ... Auch wenn ich zurückkehren würde, wäre ich nicht länger erwünscht.  
Ich habe mich für Bakura entschieden...

Nun stehe ich vor der Oase, an der wir uns treffen wollten. Er ist noch nicht da, doch er wird sicher bald kommen. Er kam sonst immer...

Es gibt kein Zurück mehr...

Was hat er nur aus mir gemacht, dass ich tatsächlich unsicher und fragwürdig in die Zukunft blicke?  
Als Priester geboren, aber als Freibeuter enden? Das ist das Leben, das ich führen muss um endlich an Bakuras Seite zu leben. Ich kann nicht mehr umkehren!  
Ich bin ein Gefangener des glühenden Feuers seiner Augen. Mein Eis ist geschmolzen, mein Widerstand gebrochen. Ich gehöre ihm und er... ja er gehört mir.

In einem Jahr hatte sich alles verändert. Mein ganzes bisher geführtes Leben wurde mit nur einer Begegnung wie ein Sandsturm hinweggeworfen.

Etwa vor einem Jahr... da traf ich ihn das erste Mal... vor einem Jahr... ich erinnere mich nur zu genau...

Damals Feinde, heute Geliebte und jetzt... während ich auf ihn warte, erinnere ich mich an das gesamte letzte Jahr zurück. An den Tag, an dem alles begann...

Der Beginn einer verbotenen Leidenschaft...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1 - Schicksalhafte Begegnung**

Vor einem Jahr im Tempel Thebens war der Tag, der mein Leben veränderte.

„Ist das Wasser angenehm, mein Herr?"

Ich öffnete meine Augen. Der Duft der Lotusblätter stieg mir in die Nase und ein wohliger Geruch breitete sich im ganzen Bad aus. Er beruhigte meine Nerven, die noch vom gestrigen Tag zu sehr strapaziert waren. Jedoch ließen mich die Sorgen nicht los und meine Gedanken schwebten wieder zur nahenden Katastrophe hin.

Mein Leibsklave goss noch heißes Wasser nach.

Unserem Land drohte wieder Niedrigwasser. Das lebenswichtige Element sank immer tiefer und es gab bald nicht mehr genug für alle Menschen im ganzen Land. Notwendige Reinigungen blieben bereits aus. Das Volk und selbst der Adel musste Wasser aus dem Nil schöpfen oder gar darin baden. Doch die Angst vor Krokodilen und Schlangen ließ sie nicht wagen den Fluss zu betreten. Ägypten verzweifelte, bat den Pharao um Hilfe, doch auch er konnte nichts an unserer Situation ändern. Die Staudämme, die uns vor Hochwasser schützen sollten, funktionierten tadellos, doch für Niedrigwasser fand niemand eine Lösung. Ägypten würde untergehen, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah. Die Götter mussten erbost sein, warum würde so was sonst geschehen? Sollte sich jemand etwa der Opferungsgaben verweigern? Es gab Pflichten, die jeden Tag eingehalten werden mussten. Vielleicht befolgte jemand diese Anweisungen nicht. Es wäre denkbar.

Ich winkte meinem Leibsklaven, dass er gehen konnte. Er nickte, legte den Wasserkrug beiseite und verließ den Raum. Mit misstrauischem Blick verfolgte ich seine Schritte. Vielleicht war auch er derjenige, der uns in dieses Unglück gestürzt hatte? Möglich wäre es, denn dieser Sklave war einer der cholerischsten in meinen Diensten. Er wollte sogar mit seinen Namen angesprochen werden. Absolut lächerlich! Seit wann hatten Sklaven denn Namen? Sklaven wie er konnten der Grund für den Zorn der Götter sein. Sollte ich den Schuldigen finden, würde ich ihn hart bestrafen.

Nachdem ich meinen Körper ausgiebig gereinigt hatte, rief ich meine Bediensteten zu mir. Sie kleideten mich ein, parfümierten und beschmückten mich. Den Tag wollte ich nutzen, um das Volk zu besuchen, ihnen Mut zuzusprechen, ihre Angst vor dem Tod zu mildern und mit dem Pharao gleichzeitig dieses Problem hoffentlich dauerhaft aus dieser Welt zu schaffen. Ein hysterisches, auftobendes Volk war das Letzte, das wir zu dieser Zeit brauchten. Deshalb lag es an mir, die verängstigten Menschen zu beruhigen, auch wenn es hieß, sie zu belügen.

„Hohepriester Seth, wollt Ihr auf Eurem Wege keine Leibwachen, die Euch beschützen?"

Ich sah auf meinen Leibsklaven, der mir noch meine Kopfbedeckung aufsetze. Als mein Blick seinen traf, musste ich schmunzeln.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Sklave. Es wird keine Leibwache von Nöten sein. Ich kann mich wehren", antwortete ich ihm. Als er fertig war, schaute er zu Boden.

„Ich, ich sor.. sorg-"

„Schweig, Sklave! Sage nichts, was du später bedauern könntest."

Warnend sah ich ihn an, zwang ihn, seinen Blick zu heben und ohrfeigte ihn dann. Das klatschende Geräusch hallte an den Wänden wider. Sein Gesicht flog zur Seite und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Ein wehklagender Laut entkam seinen Lippen. Er schien mein Vorhaben nicht kommen gesehen zu haben, doch so würde er umso eher lernen auf seine Zunge zu achten. Ich wusste selbst, dass er sich nicht sorgte, er vielleicht sogar darauf wartete bis mir etwas zustoßen sollte. Das wiederum sorgte mich nicht. Er als Sklave musste sich um mein Wohlergehen kümmern und weder seine Meinung, noch seine Gefühle spielten dabei eine Rolle.

„Wir werden heute Abend über deine Manieren reden, Sklave. Zuvor wirst du jedoch, für deine Anmaßung zwanzig Peitschenhiebe auf deinen Rücken erdulden müssen" erklärte ich und strich dabei seine blonden, ja schon goldenen Haarsträhnen aus seinen Augen. Gold... Gold war die Farbe der Schätze, des Reichtums. Jedoch strahlte die gefährliche Wüste nicht manchmal auch golden? Sollte dieser Sklave aus dem roten Land stammen? Ich wusste nicht, woher er kam. Er war ein Geschenk des Pharaos.

Seine Wange färbte sich allmählich rot und schwoll auch an. Die Augen waren gesenkt und ich war zufrieden mit seiner Einstellung.

Ohne weitere Worte verließ ich mein Gemach.

Die Strahlen Ras berührten meine Haut, als ich den Tempel verlassen hatte. Ich ging durch die Stadt und begrüßte die Menschen. Ein paar kamen auf mich, fragten mich aus. Sie alle waren sehr beunruhigt und besonders die erst kürzlich gewordenen Mütter hatten Angst. Es gestaltete sich schwierig, diese zu beruhigen.

„Seth, mein Hohepriester. Ich habe Angst, bitte, sagt mir, wird es bald besser gehen?"

„Der Pharao tut sein Bestes, Frau. Ich bin zuversichtlich. Er wird sicher bald eine Lösung finden und uns alle vor dem Untergang retten."

„Es ist also nicht Wille der Götter, dass wir sterben?"

„Nein, ich kann dich beruhigen. Die Götter stehen uns bei."

Mit dieser Antwort gaben sich die meisten zufrieden. Der Pharao sollte keine weiteren Probleme mit seinen Untergebenen haben. Es lief alles nach meinen Wünschen, bis ich schließlich in den äußeren Teil der Stadt gelangte. Ein kleines Mädchen forderte meine Aufmerksamkeit. Auch sie war verängstigt über das Tiefwasser.

„Hohepriester Seth, werden wir sterben?" Sie wimmerte leicht. Ihr ängstlicher Blick war kein schöner Anblick. Selbst so junge Bewohner mussten Angst haben und das obwohl der Pharao ewigen Schutz versprochen hatte. Warum waren die Götter so erbost?

„Es wird sich alles zum Guten wenden, Kind. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

„So? Ich denke, es ist sehr wohl beängstigend, wie das Wasser stetig sinkt."

Diese Stimme war tief, sie gehörte einem Mann. Als ich aufsah, stand er an einem Gebäude gelehnt und schaute mich forschend an. Er sah jünger aus als ich. Sicherlich noch reichlich grün hinter den Ohren.

„Glaubst du etwa nicht an die Gnade der Götter, Bursche? Die Götter werden sich um dieses Problem kümmern." Das Mädchen schaute nicht sehr beruhigt aus. Ihre Augen wurden wässrig und sie rannte schluchzend zwischen den engen Straßen davon.

„Warte, Mädchen!"

„Ich denke, Eure Lügen werden das Volk nicht sehr lange beruhigen können." Ich wandte mich wieder an den jungen Mann und beäugte ihn genauer. Weißes, kurzes Haar und ein sehr kräftiger Körper. Er trug nur einen Lendenschurz, nichts weiter, sodass ich mir seinen Anblick genau einprägen konnte. Der junge Mann hatte erstaunliche Augen. Feuer loderte in ihnen und sie hatten auch die gleiche Farbe. Eine Narbe lief über sein rechtes Auge. Er wirkte ein wenig furchterregend auf mich, sodass ich reflexartig schlucken musste.

Was war das? Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Hatte ich solche Angst vor einem Jugendlichen, ich, der Hohepriester von Theben und das Vorbild für die Menschen? So ein harmloser Wicht sollte mich nicht erschrecken.

„Pass auf, wie du mit mir sprichst, Bursche! Ein Hohepriester lügt nicht und wage es nicht noch einmal, mir so etwas zu unterstellen!", drohte ich ihm. Dieser Narr versuchte eindeutig, mich zu triezen, doch aus dem Alter war ich heraus und von einem Bauerntölpel musste ich mich nun wirklich nicht ärgern lassen.

Ich wendete meinen Kopf ab und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Meine Aufgabe für heute war beendet. Ich hatte die Stadtgrenze erreicht und die Menschen größtenteils beruhigen können.

„Nicht doch, nicht doch." Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Bauernlümmel wieder vor mir stand. Ein süffisantes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. „Ein sehr interessantes Gespräch, doch wie mir scheint, wollt Ihr mir nicht zuhören. Vielleicht sollten wir das ein anderes Mal fortführen, was meint Ihr? Wie war doch gleich Euer Name?"

Ich hob überrascht meine Augenbrauen. Er wusste meinen Namen nicht? Dabei war ich doch bekannt, besonders in Theben.

„Mein Name ist Seth und ich bin Hohepriester dieser Stadt, Bengel. Geh mir aus den Augen." Ich drückte ihn zur Seite. Mit ihm vergeudete ich meine Zeit und dies hatte ich nun wirklich nicht nötig.

Kaum war ich einen Schritt gegangen, da wurde ich wieder zurückgerissen. Es ging so schnell, dass ich nicht reagieren konnte. Der Ruck war stark genug, sodass ich sicher gefallen wäre, wenn dieser Bauernlümmel mich nicht gehalten hätte.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte ich und rammte ihm meinen Ellenbogen in den Magen. Ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Nacken, als er schmerzhaft aufschrie und mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Stöhnend richtete er sich wieder auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Magen .

„Wie unhöflich, Seth. Dabei hab ich Euch nur vor dem Ochsenkarren bewahrt. Ihr wärt tot, wenn ich Euch nicht zurückgezogen hätte."

Trotz meines Unglaubens schaute ich zur Seite und erblickte tatsächlich den Ochsenkarren, der noch vor ein paar Sekunden an mir vorbeigefahren sein musste. Etwas erstaunt trafen meine Augen wieder die seinen. Er hatte sich komplett aufgerichtet und grinste bis über beide Ohren. Dieser Lümmel hatte die wirklich ausgeprägte Gabe, mir schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Nun schaut nicht so. Ich verlange nur eine Belohnung und damit wir keine Zeit verlieren, habe ich mir auch schon etwas überlegt." Seine Augen funkelten bei diesem Satz. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass dies nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

„Und was verlangst du?" Eine Frage, die ich hätte besser lassen sollen, denn seine Hand erhob sich und legte sich auf meinen Hinterkopf. Schnell zog er mich zu sich runter und flüsterte etwas in mein Ohr.

„Eine Nacht mit Euch."

Bei dem großen Ra, dies hatte ich nicht erwartet! Ich befreite mich aus seinem Griff und nahm mehr Abstand zwischen uns. Wofür hielt er mich? Etwa für jemanden, der sich jeden und alles ins Bett holt, das er kriegen kann?

„Was habt Ihr? Bevorzugt Ihr etwa Frauen?", fragte der Fremde mit einem schmucken Grinsen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Frauen mit mir mithalten-"

„Eher sterbe ich, als mit einem so niederträchtigen Balg wie dir eine Nacht zu teilen. Sollte ich dich jemals wiedersehen, werde ich dich verhaften und dich deine einfältigen Kommentare bereuen lassen. Verschwinde!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, es war nur ein Vorschlag. Aber Euch entgeht was." Und mit diesem Kommentar drehte sich der weißhaarige Fremde herum und ging.

Ein paar Stunden später wendete sich Ra dem Untergang entgegen. Seine prächtige Gestalt zeigte sich nur noch zur Hälfte hinter den Sanddünen der Wüste. Ich stand auf meinem Balkon, überlegte und atmete die frische Luft ein.

Es gab keinen Platz für einen Menschen in meinem Leben und doch ließ mich der Anblick des jungen Mannes nicht los. Lag es am Aussehen; dem weißen Haar, den glühend roten Augen und der grässlichen Narbe? Es gab keinen, der sich respektloser mir gegenüber verhalten hatte, aber einen jungen Burschen sollte man kein Gehör schenken. So ließ ich ihm seine Kommentare durchgehen, es war ja nur ein Bauerntölpel, nichts weshalb ich mich aufregen sollte.

Es war recht erstaunlich, wie lange er noch nach dem Geschehen in meinen Gedanken blieb. Das Gesicht war markant und sehr einprägsam. Ein Gefühl sagte mir, dass ich ihn nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein." Die Tür schwang auf und einer meiner Wachen kam herein, in seinen Armen, mein Leibsklave. Er stöhnte und verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Euer Sklave hat zwanzig Schläge erhalten, Hohepriester Seth. Ich bringe ihn zurück zu Eurem Gemach, wie Ihr es befohlen habt."

„Du kannst gehen." Mit einer Verbeugung verließ er mein Zimmer und ich konnte mich nun um meinen exzentrischen Sklaven kümmern. Ich sah seinen Rücken. Die Peitschenhiebe waren tief in seine Haut gedrungen und jede einzelne Wunde blutete noch stark.

„Hast du deine Lektion gelernt, Sklave? Oder müssen wir diese Prozedur wiederholen?"

„Nein... ich habe verstanden", kam es röchelnd vom Boden. Er stand schwankend auf, schaute mir jedoch nicht in die Augen. „Wie war Euer Tag, mein Herr?"

„Es lief alles wie nach Plan. Wie fühlst du dich, Sklave? Bist du in der Lage, mir bei meinem Bad zu helfen?"

Nicht, dass mich der Gesundheitszustand eines Sklaven interessierte, doch auf sie musste man auch achten, wenn man etwas ordentlich gemacht haben wollte.

„Mir geht es gut, Hohepriester. Ich bin in der Lage, Euch behilflich zu sein."

„Sehr gut. Dann geh und bereite mein Bad vor. Ich werde in wenigen Minuten folgen. Du kannst gehen."

Während seiner tiefen Verbeugung ging er rückwärts Richtung Ausgang.

Wie erwartet war das Wasser warm und wohltuend. Mit weichen Leinen trocknete mein Leibsklave die letzten Tropfen von meinem Körper, um mich für mein Bett fertig zu kleiden. Mir fiel auf, dass er verdächtig oft zu mir aufsah. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn dabei erwischte, senkte er seinen Blick schneller als eine Schlange. Seine Gedanken waren nicht von Belang für mich, aber mich entnervten seine Bemühungen.

„Was soll das, Sklave? Wieso starrst du mich so an?"

„Weil... was ist mit Eurem Ohrring geschehen?"

„Was redest du da? Was ist mit meinem Ohrring?"

„Ihr habt nur noch einen."

Verwundert hob ich meine Hand und untersuchte meine Ohren. Ihr Götter, es war wahr! Mein rechter Ohrring fehlte! Fragend schaute ich den blonden Jungen vor mir an, der mir jedoch nur mit seinem ahnungslosen Blick antwortete. Wie war das nur möglich? Hatte ich ihn vielleicht unterwegs verloren?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort an meinen Sklaven verließ ich den Raum.

Bevor ich zu Bett ging, beugte ich mich über das Geländer meines Balkons und starrte in die Ferne. Der Himmel zeigte sich in leuchtend purpurnen Farben, übertraf dem roten Land mit all seiner Pracht. Ra verließ uns so prächtig, wie er es schon immer getan hatte. Der Tag war vorbei und somit auch das Leben in Ägypten.

_Info: _

_Die Geschichte spielt etwa vor 5000 Jahren. Damals war Niedrigwasser einer der größten Plagen der Ägypter (3000 bis 2800 .). Natürlich gab es auch einmal im Jahr Hochwasser, (Juni bis August) deshalb bauten sie Staudämme, aber für die dürre Zeit waren sie schutzlos ausgeliefert. Die Einwohner überlebten nur knapp._

_Damals durften nur die engen Mitglieder des vorherigen Hohepriesters dessen Amt weiterleiten. Demnach war der Hohepriester keineswegs enthaltsam, durfte seine eigene Familie gründen und sich mit reichlich Frauen begnügen. Ein Hohepriester blieb sein leben lang in diesem Amt. Doch im Laufe der Jahre wurde dann der Hohepriester gewählt und durfte auch sein Amt abgeben wann er wollte._


End file.
